revokingfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Drinks
Drinks are consumed across the galaxy for numerous reasons: for sustenance, out of personal preference, or simply as a means to facilitate social interaction. Alcoholic Drinks Asari hard liquor This asari drink is more refined than krogan swill. Asari honey mead This asari drink is sweet and mellow. Batarian ale Some bars serve genuine and uncut batarian ale, and most people cannot manage to stay on their feet after consumption. Batarian Shard Wine This drink is believed to be more commonly available in Citadel space than Canadian lager is. Beer Human drink. It has since been spread along with humanity's expansion to the stars, with alien variants made available at establishments like Fortune's Den on Omega. At best, alien beer would be flat and bitter, but at worst a human might spend the night vomiting. Bina A volus drink. It has an alcoholic ammonia mixture and may be borderline toxic to unaugmented humans. Burukh A krogan drink. It is set on fire first, then put out, then drank while still hot. Brandies Serrice Ice Brandy Expensive drink favored by Dr. Chakwas. A bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy costs 10,000 alliance credits and has a bluish color. Cocktails Drinks prepared with multiple components and generally sold at bars. Samantha Traynor has an extensive knowledge of party cocktails owing to time spent bartending in college. Frozen Pyjak Its ingredients are kept guarded because it is usually reserved for the more rowdy customers. Fruit juice, vodka, cognac, white wine, and Blue Thessia mix Full Biotic Kick It is made from bourbon, Tuchanka dry, twist of orange, and ginger beer to fill. "Liquefied turian" Matriarch Aethyta mentions a krogan who drank "liquefied turian" on a dare some six centuries back. Aethyta reports that it had adverse effects on everyone who took it. Quad Kicker It contains spiced rum, bourbon, ginger ale, and no curry powder. Tasty Tankard It contains Irish cream, coconut rum, iced chocolate, and butterscotch schnapps. Thessian Temple A mild asari drink. Weeping Heart A martini with mild drell-skin venom. Other Cocktails *Vodka, whiskey, bourbon, and any energy drink mix Elasa A pale green drink brewed on Thessia, nicknamed "Sorrow's Companion". It is described as initially sharp and cold, though not unpleasant. By contrast, the aftertaste is described as strong and lingering with a bitter flavor and an undertone of tangy sweetness. Horosk A hard turian drink. Horosk is strong enough to send some drinkers into a coma. Mindfish The mindfish is the hanar equivalent to alcohol. It is not a drink per se; rather, its hallucinogenic skin oil is its main ingredient. If eaten by humans, its effects are more potent and releases more slowly: an entire weekend is apparently required to shake it off. "Mystery drink!" Rumored to come from the deepest reaches of the Attican Traverse, distilled on a shadowy nameless planet by specifically-adapted vorcha. Noverian Rum Ryncol Whiskeys Kenneth Donnelly has a problem with the Illusive Man's apparent preference for American bourbon. He mentions the Islay scotch's fine peat aroma as a counterpoint to that. Mount Milgrom Two bottles of Mount Milgrom triple-distilled 45 year-old scotch whiskey appear on an intercepted log of Zaeed Massani's transactions. TM88 Peruvian Whiskey A human export, conditionally available as a gift item. Soft drinks Drinks produced by The Coca-Cola Company The Coca-Cola Company is a North American multinational beverage corporation and manufacturer, retailer and marketer of nonalcoholic beverage concentrates and syrups, which is headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia, UNAS. The company is best known for its flagship product Coca-Cola, invented in 1886 by pharmacist John Stith Pemberton in Columbus, Georgia. The Coca-Cola formula and brand was bought in 1889 by Asa Griggs Candler (December 30, 1851 – March 12, 1929), who incorporated The Coca-Cola Company in 1892. The company operates a franchised distribution system dating from 1889 where The Coca-Cola Company only produces syrup concentrate which is then sold to various bottlers throughout the galaxy who hold an exclusive territory. According to it's ads, The Coca-Cola Company sells 60 trillion bottles a day. Coca-Cola Coca-Cola is a carbonated soft drink sold in stores, restaurants, and vending machines throughout the galaxy. It is produced by The Coca-Cola Company and is often referred to simply as Coke. Originally intended as a patent medicine when it was invented in the late 19th century by John Pemberton, Coca-Cola was bought out by businessman Asa Griggs Candler, whose marketing tactics led Coke to its dominance of Earth's soft-drink market throughout the 20th century. Tupari Tupari (Stylized as #TUPAR!) is a carbonated "sports drink" sold in stores, restaurants, and vending machines throughout the galaxy. It is produced by the The Coca-Cola Company and known for it's aggressive marketing strategy. Tupari induces a euphoric effect for ten minutes after drinking. According to it's advertisments, Tupari is made from 10% real tupo berry juice and has no natural sweeteners, its taste has been loved by salarians. Nine out of ten drinkers recommend Tupari to their friends (with dangerous consequences for the one who doesn't). It allegedly can also bring ancestors back from the grave, and one man got hit by a shuttle after three days without it. Commander Shepard is also marketed as a drinker of Tupari.